Romance de la vida y la muerte
by Selector18
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando todo lo que eres o fuiste ya no existe y todo lo que amas puede desaparecer en un segundo de la misma forma que tu pasado? #KiriAsuweek2016 Día 6: 5 de octubre Tema: Romance de la vida y la muerte


_**#KiriAsuweek2016**_  
 _ **Día 6:**_ _miércoles 5 de octubre._  
 _ **Tema:**_ _Romance de la vida y la muerte._

 _Dedicado a Fleur Noir_

 **A modo de aclaración:** la narración marcada en negrita corresponde al punto de vista de Kazuto, hice esto con el fin de evitar la interrupción de la lectura con el cambio de narrador. **Ej:** Pov Kazuto o Pov Narradora.

De esta manera espero la lectura sea más agradable para ustedes y, sin mas que agregar adelante con la lectura esperando sea del agrado de todos ^^

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, se podría decir que soy como un fantasma que vaga por el mundo, sin dirección y sin sentido, sin un propósito mejor dicho.**

 **¿Quién fui?. No lo sé. ¿De dónde vengo?. Quien sabe... ¿Cuántos años tengo?. Eso ya lo olvidé hace tiempo.**

 **Pero no importa, no vine a hablarles sobre las cosas que no recuerdo, sino sobre lo que realmente importa, sobre la mujer a la que amé, amo y seguiré amando lo que me resta de vida. Aunque eso sea como una maldición para mi. Sobre nuestra historia, pero para ello, primero deben conocer quien soy ahora.**

* * *

 **Romance de la vida y la muerte.**

 _ **"La línea entre el amor y el deseo".**_

(Primera Parte)

Londres-Inglaterra, mayo de 1876

 **Jamás fui bueno al momento de establecer relaciones con otras personas y mucho menos si se referían a relaciones de índole amorosa y tampoco es como si lo hubiera intentado, es más, en lo posible evitaba a otras personas. Pero en el mismo instante en que la vi, una extraña sensación se apoderó completamente de todo mi ser. Una sensación de querer permanecer junto a alguien, un deseo irrefrenable de querer llamar la atención de una persona, y es que, jamás había visto a una joven tan hermosa como la que tenía fija en mi mirar en estos momentos.**

 **Alta y delgada, de un porte elegante, lucía tan delicada en todo lo que hacía, cada expresión que su hermoso rostro dibujaba era tan auténtica, sublime y llena de una gran muestra carácter a veces recio, fuerte e imperturbable y otras completamente lo opuesto, siendo delicado, muestra de ternura e ingenuidad como si la suavidad y el cuidado hubieran sido invitados a formar parte de esta hermosa joven.**

 **De largos cabellos de una extraña mezcla entre anaranjados y castaños, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos ambarinos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad de la noche, un cuerpo bien proporcionado, de delicadas curvas que se encontraban oportunamente ocultas pero bien delineadas, por el fino vestido color cielo que traía puesto y una voz... aahh su voz, tan hermosa y melodiosa que por un momento me hacía olvidar mi naturaleza tímida y me obligaba a acercarme a ella. Pero la inseguridad me ganó una vez más. ¿Cómo podría acercarme de la nada a ella?. Jamás le había dirigido una sola palabra y el hecho de que un desconocido que al parecer no tenía nada que ofrecer se acercara a una joven destacada, proveniente de una buena familia y con un buen futuro a lado de un joven de su mismo estatus social y a altas horas de la noche, no era bien visto por nadie en esta sociedad de aristócratas conservadores.**

 **Todos comportándose como personas respetables a la luz del día para al llegar la noche acabar yendo a la primera** _ **"casa**_ _ **de citas"**_ **o burdeles como se conocía normalmente a los lugares donde los** _ **"hombres"**_ **iban para saciar sus mas bajos instintos a pesar de tener familia o de estar comprometidos. En efecto, esta es una sociedad de "nobles" con doble moral, donde las mujeres eran educadas durante toda su vida únicamente para que al momento de casarse puedan ser objeto de alarde frente a los demás, aprendiendo diferentes idiomas y aprendiendo a ejecutar una diversidad de instrumentos. Nadie estaba excento a esto, ni siquiera ella. Por esta razón a los ojos de la clase llamada** _ **"nobleza"**_ **yo no era digno de cruzar aunque sea una sola palabra con ella.**

 **Y además estaba el hecho, de que aunque quisiera, no podía acercarme a ella por nada del mundo y no solo a ella también a los demás. Todo porque yo no merezco formar parte de esta y de ninguna sociedad por las cosas que hice.**

 **Y teniendo nuevamente ese pensamiento, fue que decidí hacer lo que hacía siempre desde que la vi por primera vez hace medio año en una fiesta parecida a la de esta noche... observarla... contemplar ese fino rostro y todas sus expresiones, iluminadas con el fino brillo de las farolas y candeleros, una vez más desde la distancia, en aquella oscuridad que me proporcionaba el abrigo de una de las noches más frías del año.**

 **No sabía cuál era su nombre, siquiera sabía o tenía idea de que tan importante era su familia en este mundo de negocios, dónde vivía o si tenía algún pretendiente. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, y era que aún teniendo todo lo que el dinero puede ofrecerle a una persona o toda la compañía que una fiesta de esa clase pueda otorgarte, ella siempre estaba triste y prefería estar sola, apartada de todo ese ambiente de lujos, música tranquila, invitados destacados, finos y caros tragos, elegante comida y costosa vajilla.**

 **¿Cómo lo sé?. Pues bastaba verla, dedicarle solo unos pocos minutos enteramente a ella, solo para darse cuenta que la sonrisa que se esforzaba tanto** **en mostrar fervientemente estaba siendo forzada o que la mirada que brindaba a cada persona presente se encontraba vacía y oír cada palabra que sus hermosos y delicados labios de cereza** **recitaban una vez se aseguraba de hallarse sola. Pero eso nadie lo notaba, porque todos estaban metidos en asuntos de su conveniencia, en su propio mundo de negocios y placer por esa razón nadie notaba la infelicidad escrita en todas las facciones de su pálido rostro. Pero yo no era como ellos.**

 **Mirando desde atrás del tronco de un árbol o asomándome levemente entre alguna que otra escultura que servía de adorno, observaba como esta bella dama salía cansada de aquella fiesta de distinguidos invitados y una vez más, recostada sobre una pequeña baranda del balcón de la residencia, suspiraba al aire palabras casi mudas, pero que sin embargo yo podía entenderlas desde la lejanía.**

 **Estas fiestas siempre terminaban de igual forma para ella. Llegaba al lugar acompañada por varias personas** _ **(las que presumo serían su familia)**_ **, un hombre elegante y alto que a juzgar por su apariencia y forma de vestir, era alguien importante en este mundo de negocios, una mujer un tanto extravagante, de porte serio y de mirada fría y por último, un hombre parecido en demasía al primero pero considerablemente más joven** _ **(al parecer era hermano mayor de la joven dama que me traía loco de solo pensarla)**_ **caminando tomado del brazo por una joven que no compartía alguna característica en común con ninguno de los anteriores por lo que presumo sería la esposa de este último. Siempre llegaban juntos en un elegante y ostentoso vehículo. Pero cuando llegaba alrededor de la medianoche, ella, la joven por la que me la pasaba suspirando, salía al balcón o jardín del lugar** _ **(si este contaba con alguno),**_ **con una dolorosa mirada de tristeza y permanecía ahí por varios minutos, incluso hasta un par de horas disparando al aire palabras y frases que solo yo podía escuchar en ese momento sin que se percate siquiera de su casual compañía, hasta que alguna de aquellas cuatro personas con las que había llegado saliera a buscarla para avisarle que era hora de volver. Y ahí terminaba mi gran placer de poder verla una vez más.**

 **Sin embargo hoy, hoy fue diferente. No entiendo bien qué pasó, pero luego de haber llegado a aquella reunión, ella salió al jardín del lugar como era su costumbre, tan solo unos minutos pude contemplar su bello rostro ya que después aquella mujer de aspecto frío y serio salió en su busca y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras que a juzgar por las expresiones de ambas no eran nada buenas, se la llevó adentro, y exactamente una hora después solo pude escuchar como un objeto se rompía en el interior del lugar y luego de unos pocos segundos ella estaba atravesando rápidamente la puerta principal por la que había llegado encontrándose en un instante en las desoladas calles de Londres. Aun así ella no paró de correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

 **La seguí desde una distancia prudente, no podía soportar haber visto aquella expresión de dolor en su delicado rostro, amenazando con soltar lágrimas cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de la entrada**.

 **Siguió corriendo rápidamente, no importándole el frío y humedad de la noche, la profunda oscuridad que se imponía frente a ella, el ajustado vestido de fiesta o los apretados zapatos de tacones que traía puesto, el cabello cayendo sin remordimiento sobre sus hombros dejando atrás el elaborado peinado que traía al inicio de la velada, pareciera que no sentía nada de eso. Siguió su camino durante varios minutos, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño parque** _ **(que habitualmente, durante el día se encontraba atestado de gente),**_ **sus pies frenaron el paso y en un instante cayó de rodillas en el húmedo suelo, posando sus manos sobre su pecho intentando calmar su acelerada respiración. Mientras yo iba alcanzando el lugar donde se detuvo, cuidando de no ser visto y siendo lo más sigiloso posible, me quedé a un costado de donde ella estaba, siendo oportunamente escondido por los frondosos árboles y la sombra que estos producían al estar muy cerca del otro.**

 **La luz de la luna bañaba completamente su pequeña figura dando a relucir un espectáculo de** **belleza nunca antes visto. Sus cabellos se movían ligeros ante el suave pero helado tacto del viento en tanto su cuerpo entero temblaba en pequeños espasmos** _ **(no sé si por la carrera que emprendió, la evidente baja temperatura o por alguna otra razón desconocida para mí),**_ **en sus hombros descansaba un grueso abrigo que cubría gran parte de su vestido de fiesta, pero que a pesar de todo parecía ser nada en comparación con la baja temperatura que podía notarse al ver una pequeña burbuja de vapor cada vez que exhalaba aire para calmar su agitado respirar, su rostro por su parte se dibujaba distorsionado, pero sin embargo eso no le restaba puntos a su belleza.**

 **Podía seguir por horas admirándola, sin atreverme a acercarme o dirigirle una palabra siquiera. Solo viéndola en silencio como siempre hacía. Preguntándome si alguna vez tendría el valor o mejor dicho el** _ **derecho**_ **de hablarle. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un dulce sonido que rompió completamente con la atmósfera de calma que se había impuesto en la escena.**

-¿Por qué?

 **Su voz sonó débil y cansada mientras seguía arrodillada en el suelo, no importándole la delicada y costosa prenda que vestía ni la humedad presente.**

-Dime por qué?! - **volvió a cuestionar, lanzando palabras al aire de la misma forma, manteniendo su vista fija en algún punto del suelo con sus manos aún unidas sobre su pecho.**

 **¿Estaba hablándome a mi?. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia?. Antes de siquiera poder averiguarlo por mi cuenta su fina voz volvió a romper con el silencio -** Por qué?, Madre... **\- sus manos viajaron esta vez hacía su rostro cubriéndolo completamente. En ese momento, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar con mayor fuerza y de sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas de agua salada que al caer se dispersaron para terminar chocando con el suelo y así convertirse en pequeños destellos de luz antes de desaparecer por completo.**

 **El llanto iba en aumento pero cuidando de no pasar de débiles sollozos. ¿Qué debía hacer?. No quería verla así pero... era prudente intervenir?, qué tal si la asustaba?. Mientras debatía con mi yo interno, una figura considerablemente más grande que la femenina, se acercaba lentamente hasta donde ella estaba habiendo llegado de la misma dirección por la que ella llegó. Se trataba de un hombre, que no pasaba de los treinta al juzgar por su apariencia de hombre joven pero a la vez con ciertos rasgos de madurez, tal vez sea algún conocido de ella que había llegado en su búsqueda tras haber huido de esa forma ya que estaba vestido, al igual que ella de forma elegante y por el elegante bastón de madera con acabados en metal que traía, creo que lo usaba como adorno o parte de su apariencia de hombre rico porque realmente no lo necesitaba ya que caminaba perfectamente.**

 **Genial, ahora había perdido mi oportunidad de acercarme, todo por dudar de nuevo.**

 **La joven, al notar la presencia de aquel desconocido para mi, paró el llanto y levantó la vista y se giró hacia aquel hombre descubriendo su delicado rostro ahora húmedo.**

 **Al haber perdido mi oportunidad, decidí que lo mejor sería retirarme de todas formas ella ya estaba con alguien conocido y yo... yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar ahora.**

 **Ni siquiera pasó un minuto desde que di la vuelta y ya escucho un agudo grito a mis espaldas. Me equivoqué, no era un amigo, solo era un estúpido** _ **"hombre de negocios"**_ **que se había pasado de copas y que estando en ese estado y por el dinero y renombre que tenía, creía tener todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca con cualquier persona.**

 **La vi forcejeando con ese idiota hasta que de un fuerte impulso, le brindó una fuerte patada justo en su orgullo masculino obligándolo a caer de rodillas y empezó a correr. Debo admitir que esta chica tenía carácter.**

 **Decidí por fin intervenir cuando noté la ira en la mirada de ese sujeto una vez se hubo puesto de pie con dificultad y con decisión y firmeza corrió tras ella dándole alcance rápidamente, pues a ella se le dificultaba correr con la ropa de gala, en ese momento la tomó del cuello y la obligó a que lo mirase**

-No sabes quien soy yo? Niña estúpida! - **la desesperación presente en la mirada oscura del hombre se distinguía, ya en una mezcla entre locura y el evidente estado de ebriedad, en tanto la joven trataba de soltarse con dificultad del agarre que este le había impuesto -** todas mueren por estar conmigo, y tú no serás la excepción!.

 **En el momento justo en que la arrojó al suelo con gran fuerza como si fuese un objeto que podía manipular a su antojo y le hubo arrebatado el grueso abrigo de un tirón arrojándolo hacia algún lado lejos donde no pudiera estorbar en su cometido, rasgó su elegante y fino vestido, entonces sujeté al hombre por las solapas de su chaqueta y de un sutil tirón lo jalé hacia atrás separando lo inmediatamente de la jovencita.**

-¿Estás bien? - **murmuré para luego extenderle la mano con una ligera sonrisa. Ella me miró completamente sorprendida pero en un segundo su expresión cambió a una de susto.**

-Cuidado! - **fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que el hombre impactara su bastón en mi espalda, ocasionando que la parte hecha de madera se quiebre completamente en el acto y las pequeñas astillas volarán alrededor. Observé la mirada femenina, horrorizada ante lo ocurrido antes de voltear hacia el sujeto y parar oportunamente el resto de lo que quedaba de su bastón cuando nuevamente intentaba golpearme. No puse fuerza, solo se lo arrebaté de las manos y con una mirada seria me puse de pie ante él, doblé con mis manos la pequeña parte de metal que quedaba y con ese mismo objeto lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo unos metros más adelante por la gran estatua que hacía de adorno en el parque. Dejándolo al instante fuera de combate.**

 **La mirada consternada de la joven me hizo ver que tal vez cometí un error. Pero no tenía tiempo de arrepentirme de lo que ya había hecho, el hombre yacía tendido a unos metros de nosotros, inconsciente. Al parecer el impacto había sido muy fuerte porque un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor** **de él, inmediatamente me llevé una mano tapandome la boca con una expresión de asco.**

 **El ruido parecía haber alertado a las personas vecinas al lugar por lo que antes de poder decir palabra alguna o tratar siquiera de poder hacer algo y antes de que alguien saliera a ver lo ocurrido, tomé a esta hermosa muchacha en brazos y nos saqué de la escena tan rápido como lo haría una persona normal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un edificio viejo, pero bien conservado hacía de escondite para ambos en estos momentos.

Eran ya las dos y media de la madrugada y las calles se encontraban desiertas y silenciosas. No había nadie despierto a esas horas a excepción de ellos dos.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que la joven de largos cabellos castaños aun no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, Kazuto que se encontraba frente a ella se dedicaba a mirar las calles entre las polvorientas cortinas beige de una de las ventanas del lugar.

-Parece que nadie se dio cuenta - susurró para si mismo para luego girarse hacia ella - ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado en tanto iba acercándose lentamente a lo que ella inconscientemente se hizo para atrás justo cuando él extendió su mano, solo se quedó mirándolo, perdida en ese mirar color plata tan atrayente, tan inusual y tan profundo que se sentía perder en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, debes estar asustada - retiró de nueva cuenta su mano antes de sonreír con cierto toque de amargura - yo no voy a hacerte daño...

-Sé que no lo harás - murmuró bajito mientras sujetaba lo que quedaba de la parte superior de su vestido para que no cayera - si querías lastimarme no me habrías ayudado - respondió segura y con una ligera sonrisa le agradeció - gracias...

-N-no fue nada - de repente volvió a sentirse tímido ante ella, ante sus encantos y de esa forma el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos una vez mas.

-Soy Asuna, Yuuki Asuna - se presentó rompiendo así con el silencio que se había impuesto, mientras se sentaba en un viejo sofá que estaba a un lado.

-Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto - contestó feliz. Al fin sabía el nombre de esta bella mujer que rondaba sus pensamientos día y noche. Ahora ese hermoso rostro por fin tenía nombre para él.

-Kazuto kun - lo llamó seria -Solo quiero saber una cosa... - su fina voz retumbó entre la calma.

Kazuto la miró directamente a los ojos esperando que continuara - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - preguntó.

-De que estás hablando? - rió nervioso para luego él también ponerse serio - si te refieres a lo que pasó allá afuera, fue... un accidente...

-Un accidente?. Casi lo matas! - recalcó exaltada - y con un solo golpe...

-Fue la adrenalina del momento... - fue lo único que logró decir, desviando la vista hacia el suelo.

Asuna se le quedó viendo un instante no muy convencida de la razón que le dio, pero al verlo algo mortificado por lo ocurrido, decidió que era mejor no preguntar más por el momento además de que lo había hecho para ayudarla.

Ya que era bastante tarde como para caminar y volver a su casa y para evitar cualquier otro tipo de altercado, Kazuto sugirió que se quedase por lo menos hasta que amaneciera y luego él personalmente la acompañaría.

Muy pronto se encontraron charlando sobre todo tipo de cosas descubriendo que tenían varias cosas en común. Habían pasado bastante tiempo así que no se dieron cuenta del paso de las horas sino hasta que el sol se asomó entre los edificios dando a entender que la mañana había llegado y con el, el momento de despedirse. Entonces Kazuto acompañó a Asuna hasta la entrada de su casa como había prometido insistiendo en que quería asegurarse de que llegara con bien pese a las negativas de ella alegando que en realidad no hacía falta que se tomara la molestia.

Una vez, frente al gran portón de la residencia Yuuki, prometieron mantener el contacto ya que ambos se habían sentido a gusto en compañía del otro como si hubieran formado una especie de extraña conexión y además, Asuna insistía en agradecerle de alguna forma a Kazuto, no solo por haberla ayudado sino también por haberla acompañado hasta casa y por prestarle su abrigo para que ella pudiera cubrirse adecuadamente, puesto que el de ella había quedado olvidado en algún momento del altercado y la parte superior de su vestido había quedado destrozado. Por lo que quedaron en verse dentro de dos días para tomar el té juntos o dar un pequeño paseo, ocasión en el cual la muchacha le regaló un hermoso y fino collar de plata al pelinegro en agradecimiento.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquel incidente. Y la relación de amistad de Kazuto y Asuna cada vez iba mejor, tanto que Asuna le contó al pelinegro que el hombre que quiso aprovecharse de ella en realidad era un candidato que sus padres tenían para convertirse en su prometido y que la razón por la que la había atacado era porque desde hacía tiempo la tenía en la mira como todo el _"casanova"_ que era y por el hecho de que en la fiesta de esa noche sus padres habían declarado abiertamente cuales eran las condiciones que debía reunir su futuro yerno para casarse con ella y como Nobuyuki Sugou, _(así se llamaba el hombre)_ un empresario e importante banquero japonés así como toda la familia Yuuki, cumplía con prácticamente todos los requisitos, se creyó con el derecho de reclamar por ella, terminando por pasarse de copas al ser rechazado abiertamente por ella en la fiesta de la cual después huyó dando paso a todos los acontecimientos que le siguieron en aquella fría noche de invierno.

Kazuto había escuchado atento cada palabra que salía de la boca femenina para luego atraerla en un abrazo reconfortante cuando esta dejó escapar pequeñas lágrimas, haciéndola sentir protegida y querida por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero a pesar de que había mucha confianza entre ambos y que prácticamente no había secretos entre ellos aún así Asuna sentía que había algo que él le ocultaba, que por alguna razón no quería o no podía contarle. Sin embargo simplemente lo dejaba pasar pensando que debía ser algo muy personal y que tal vez en algún momento él se abriría por completo a ella tal y como ella lo hacía con él cada día. Pero para su decepción, ese momento parecía no llegar nunca.

Actualmente se encontraban en primavera ya a pocos días para el inicio del verano, pero en Londres el clima siempre era húmedo y frío por lo que días soleados como el de ese día eran bien apreciados cuando decidían hacer aparición.

En estos momentos tanto Kazuto como ella se encontraban recostados en aquel viejo sofá en la que ella se hubo sentado esa primera noche en la que pisó por primera vez aquel edificio viejo, que resultó ser nada mas que la casa del pelinegro. Quien vale decir, recibió muchos regaños por parte de la castaña al saber que tenía una casa tan hermosa y a la vez tan descuidada. Porque si, en efecto el edificio era precioso y espacioso a pesar del tamaño que se divisaba por fuera, contaba con dos pisos. En el primero habían tres habitaciones correspondientes a la sala, cocina y un pequeño baño y en la segunda planta dos dormitorios y otro baño de mayor tamaño que el de la planta inferior. Contaba con buena iluminación _(tanto artificial como la que se filtraba por las ventanas)_ , la sala y la mayoría de las habitaciones contaban con un hermoso decorado de papel tapiz en un claro azul cielo con pequeños detalles en blanco y la decoración, acorde a la época con preciosas pinturas distribuidas en todas las habitaciones y la gran chimenea que le proporcionaba un aire aun mas acogedor.

Así que viendo el desperdicio en el que el pelinegro había dejado que se convierta su casa, a Asuna no le quedó de otra que ayudarlo a organizar todo y hacer un poco de limpieza para que quedara un poco mas presentable _(aunque ella no supiera casi nada sobre eso puesto que todo lo hacían las mucamas contratadas por sus padres)._

Desde ese entonces ese era su lugar de reunión, donde podían conversar por horas cuando la ocupada agenda de la muchacha y las escapadas de su familia se lo permitían. Claro que de vez en cuando salían a dar un corto paseo, pero preferían estar ahí, dentro de aquella casa, en ocasiones y para sopresa del pelinegro la primera vez que la oyó, Asuna se dedicaba a tocar el piano para él, instrumento que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, un piano algo viejo y polvoriento pero que aun así lograba sacar hermosas melodías. Y él solo podía quedarsele mirando todo el tiempo que duraba el pequeño concierto personal dirigido nada mas que a él, en otras ocasiones experimentaban juntos en la cocina _(ninguno era bueno por lo que debían conformarse con algo de té)_ pero la mayor parte del tiempo Asuna se encontraba recostando la espalda sobre el pecho de Kazuto y él, abrazándola ligeramente sin llegar a propasarse por el respeto y cariño y sobretodo _el cariño_ que le tenía a su amiga.

Ella adoraba estar así con él, aunque no comprendía el porqué pero se sentía bastante bien estando entre sus brazos. Nunca sentía frío cuando el clima estaba muy helado y tampoco sentía calor las pocas veces que se asomaba el sol puesto que era como si kazuto tuviera la piel climatizada, en los días fríos su piel siempre se mantenía cálido y en ningún momento se lo veía temblando o algo parecido mientras que todo el mundo moría de frío, él estaba como si nada, entonces cuando veía a su amiga temblar la abrazaba y así permanecían hasta que lograba calmarla, en cambio en los días de calor su piel estaba tan fresca, que por mas que Asuna lo tocase por bastante tiempo este seguía igual, sin ningún cambio y de nuevo él era su salvador cuando se sentía sofocar por el calor. Por esa razón, para ellos era normal estar en esa posición mientras charlaban sobre un montón de cosas y reían con sus propias ocurrencias o simplemente se quedaban en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la sensación de cercanía.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto como se veía. Por un lado estaba Kazuto que se moría por ser mas que un amigo para ella, pero temía que toda esa confianza y cercanía tanto en el hablar como en el actuar se perdiera porque ella no sintiera lo mismo y porque él creía que no merecía ser correspondido por sus pecados. Y por el otro lado estaba Asuna, quien cada vez se sentía mas inquieta sobre el pelinegro.

Había días en los que él no se hacía presente ni una sola vez _( era él, el que siempre iba a buscarla hasta un plaza cercana como punto de encuentro y como costumbre terminaban yendo a la casa del pelinegro)_ , como si hubiese desaparecido en un intervalo de mas o menos una semana en cada mes, como si estuviera evitándola y ella como toda una dama de sociedad y por la educación que recibió, no se atrevía a ir por su cuenta a buscarlo aunque se muriese por ver a su amigo. También estaba el hecho de que jamás le había visto hablar con otra persona que no fuera ella, en el tiempo que estaban juntos casi no le había visto probar bocado alguno y cuando lo hacía pareciera que solo comía por obligación, para complacerla a ella cuando le exigía que debía alimentarse, en los últimos días lo había notado cada vez más cansado que de costumbre, quedándose dormido incluso cuando ella estaba de visita y muy al contrario de ella, él jamás, jamás hablaba de su pasado.

Y hoy era uno de esos días en los que él desaparecía sin decir nada. Asuna se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banquillo del jardín, sus manos apoyadas en el delicado y vistoso vestido blanco con detalles de encaje en un rosa pastel que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo, delineando exquisitamente sus curvas. Sus cabellos sueltos caían en perfecto orden tras su espalda y algunos cuantos mechones en su frente. Miraba atentamente a las personas frente a sí, sin proferir palabra alguna, solo escuchando todo lo que salía de sus bocas.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y era una costumbre de la familia Yuuki beber un poco de té acompañado de alguno que otro pequeño alimento dulce en el jardín cuando el clima se encontraba agradable.

El trinar de las aves, el fresco viento meciendo ligeramente sus castaños cabellos, la agradable sombra que producía un frondoso árbol, el ligero calor percibido por los rayos del sol que se encontraba parcialmente oculto detrás de las grises nubes y el aroma del té recién hecho era lo único que Asuna disfrutaba en esas horas. No así la compañía que tenía, sus padres solo imponiendo ordenes a todo aquel que esté cerca, siempre hablando de negocios y que movimiento conveniente hacer para salvaguardar y engrandecer cada vez más el patrimonio familiar y su hermano, él solo se dejaba hacer por ellos. Sin inmutarse siquiera a contradecirlos ni una sola vez. Siempre acataba las órdenes sin protestar dando como resultado un matrimonio arreglado entre él y una joven de familia destacada y respetable como la suya, de cortos cabellos castaños y como no, el no era el único que creía que la palabra de los Yuuki era como un mandamiento, palabra de máxima autoridad que no debía ser objetado por nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No por nada ellos eran una de las familias mas representativas y sobresalientes.

Pero Asuna no pensaba de la misma forma que la mayoría, ella ansiaba su libertad, poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles sin ser objeto de miradas y comentarios, de poder elegir ella misma a su pareja uno que la ame por quien era y no por el apellido que portaba, como si fuese una especie de maldición amenazando constantemente su felicidad. Y ella, ya había escogido a alguien inconscientemente. En los últimos tiempos el único nombre rondando sus pensamientos era el de cierto pelinegro. Al principio pensó que era por el hecho de que él era el único que la escuchaba realmente, con el unico que realmente se sentía agusto, el único que la hacía sentir realmente importante, que a pesar de no ser mucho el tiempo en que se conocían, él la conocía mejor que muchas personas que habían pasado toda una vida a su lado, era el único que le demostraba cuan valiosa era y le otorgó un sentido nuevo a su vida, su único y auténtico amigo. Al darse cuenta de que, pensaba mucho en él en los últimos tiempos, que cada vez que separaban ella sentía una inmensa soledad un vacío sin igual, al contrario de cuando iba a su encuentro, que su rostro se iluminaba al verlo y luego al sentir el tacto de sus brazos aprisionandola en un abrazo ocasionaba que su corazón latiera desbocado ante su cercanía, el dulce aroma a vainilla que emanaba de él, la profunda e hipnotizante mirada color plata que tenía y la tierna sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba, la confortaba y le traía una inmensa paz, pronto se vio necesitada de su presencia, sus bromas, sus gestos a veces aniñados y otras tantas serio y odiaba no poder verlo y estar con él platicando, riendo o simplemente estando en su presencia, entonces supo que se había enamorado irremediablemente. No había vuelta atrás con lo que sentía aunque sabía perfectamente que ese sentimiento no podía tener lugar.

-Entonces está decidido.

La aguda voz de su progenitora la sacó de su ensoñación devolviendola a la realidad, muy lejos de Kazuto. Asuna sacudió su cabeza, alborotando así algunos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro.

-¿Que está decidido? - cuestionó ingenua y ajena a la conversación que tuvo lugar justo frente a ella pero que por pensar en el pelinegro ni siquiera escuchó una pequeña parte.

-Tu compromiso con Sugou san - ¿compromiso?, esa palabra hacía eco en su mente una y otra vez. Si bien Asuna sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que sus padres se decidieran por unos de los tantos que la pretendían, realmente no esperaba que fuera de un día para otro y sin siquiera contar con su aprobación. Además cuando eso ocurriera su relación con el pelinegro se vería completamente amenazada, ya que una mujer debía dedicarse por completo al hogar y nada mas, cual si fuera un trofeo que se pudiera alardear a los demás.

-Compromiso... dices? - preguntó aun sin creerlo, con la vista puesta en su taza de té que descanzaba sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella y ciñiendo sus puños en torno a su vestido.

-Exactamente - respondió su padre de manera indiferente pidiendo con el gesto a una de las mucamas que se le sirviera un poco mas de aquella caliente y fragante bebida.

\- Después de ese extraño accidente que tuvo decidió apartarse un poco para solucionar algunos asuntos de su cadena de bancos - continuó Kyouko, su madre - Pero hace unos días volvió y renovó su propuesta de matrimonio.

La muchacha algo exaltada por lo que oía, se atrevió a refutar - pero no se supone que yo debo consentir esa propuesta?, de todas formas estamos de mi futuro esposo - terminó algo agitada.

No lo quería como esposo, no después de lo que intentó hacerle y mucho menos no ahora que sabía que sentía algo por su amigo. Pero a sus padres solo les importaba el dinero y Sugou tenía bastante, realmente era un buen negocio para ellos. Porque si, lo que estaban haciendo era un negocio tratando de disfrazarlo.

Ella no representaba nada en esa lujosa casa, ese día les contó lo ocurrido y el porqué luego de salir de aquel baile llegó sino hasta la mañana y no les había importado y ahora que salían con esta noticia lo confirmó. Tanto su hermano como ella solo fueron vistos como una oportunidad para ellos y eso le dolía bastante.

-El siguiente año, una vez cumplas los dieciocho te casarás con él y eso ya está decidido - sentenció por último la mujer para luego ambos adultos levantarse y dejar sola a la castaña con su mente enredada y con el sentimiento de impotencia creciendo cada vez más.

.

.

.

Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Kazuto, necesitaba sentirse en ese abrazo cálido que solo él podía darle, lo necesitaba a él. No lo pensó porque si lo hacía terminaría por echarse para atrás, por lo que solo se dirigió corriendo a todo lo que daba hasta la casa de él.

Con la respiración agitada y los cabellos despeinados pronto se halló frente a la entrada. Y en cuanto se dispuso a tocar la puerta, está se abrió de golpe revelando así la figura que tanto ansiaba ver - Kazuto! - gritó tirándose sobre el pelinegro ocasionando que casi caigan al suelo.

Tras recuperarse la invitó a pasar, extrañado de que halla llegado sin haber quedado antes y sobretodo preocupado al ver que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Asuna permanecía con la mirada abajo mientras Kazuto la veía - ¿Qué sucede? - con delicadeza acarició las mejillas femeninas provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

-Voy a casarme Kazuto kun - soltó con voz quebrada, de pronto levantó su mirada ambarina y se aferró a la camisa del joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - no quiero, no quiero kazuto kun. Lo decidieron mis padres - culminó aflojando el agarre.

Decepción, tristeza, rabia, impotencia, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero escuchar que alguien le arrebataria la compañía de Asuna y mas si era por obligación le molestaba mucho - cuando?... - su voz resonó débil y molesta pero fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Cuando cumpla los dieciocho... -Kazuto suspiró un poco aliviado, cosa que extraño a la castaña - estás... estás de acuerdo con esto? - cuestionó la joven, dolida por su reacción tan tranquila. Ya no la iba a ver si eso pasaba y el solo suspiraba?.

Adivinando los pensamientos de la joven, Kazuto soltó una pequeña risita y la atrajo hacia sí, aferrándola a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo posesivo - claro que no - susurró el pelinegro contra el oído femenino - pero aun falta cerca de un año para eso... y muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo, como... que la novia desaparezca...

Asuna ensanchó sus ojos ante tal idea, pero muy lejos de enojarse o de dudar se separó un poco para poder verlo directamente a los ojos - lo dices... en serio?.

Kazuto asintió sin decir palabra alguna mientras Asuna lo miraba antento, se detuvo en sus ojos, tan profundos y cálidos como siempre, para ella era como ver una parte del alma del pelinegro, alegría, ternura, calidez e incluso tristeza, desolación y arrepentimiento. Todo eso podía verlo tan solo en su mirada por lo que al hacer eso mismo ahora, supo que el estaba hablando en serio, estaba decidido a ayudarla a escapar de su destino si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Los ojos ambarinos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y volvió a aferrarse a él, escondiendo su lloroso rostro entre su cuello y ropa.

Al seprarse kazuto fue a traer un poco de agua para ella, dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y le extendió un vaso ya cargado con el líquido - por cierto Kazuto kun, ibas a salir hace rato? - el pelinegro se extrañó por la pregunta.

\- No, por qué lo dices?.

\- Porque cuando llegué tu me resiviste...

\- Ahh eso, es que te oí llegar - sonrió ladino llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Me oíste llegar?, pero no hice ningún ruido y tampoco alcancé a tocar.

\- Eh? No lo hiciste? - el pelinegro se puso nervioso al recordar que en efecto, él solo fue a la entrada esperando que la joven llegase - entonces creo que fue por intuición - rió nervioso.

-Kazuto kun, hay algo que no quieres decirme - se había callado mucho tiempo las ganas de preguntar, esperando que él mismo se abriera con ella pero él no lo hacía por alguna razón, así que ahora no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de saberlo - que es lo que me estas ocultando?... - su mirada ambarina penetraba en lo profundo de su ser buscando una respuesta.

\- Yo... - el joven desvió la mirada de ella - no te oculto nada...

\- Mientes! - exclamó levantando un poco la voz - Sé que tienes algo y no quiero presionarte a que me cuentes si no quieres hacerlo, pero al menos no me niegues algo que es bastante obvio!.

Kazuto la veía sorprendido. Empezaba a hacerse de noche y por la ventana el molesto ruido de la ciudad parecía ir cesando cada vez mas, la luz del atardecer era ya casi imperceptible dando paso a la que producían los faroles de la calle y Asuna seguía firme frente a él esperando una respuesta - ¿no vas a decirme? - susurró muy despacio. Kazuto solo bajó la mirada al suelo sin decir nada.

En ese momento, la castaña bajó el vaso que aun tenía en manos sobre la mesa para retirarse, pero como no estaba viendo donde lo colocaba por estar pendiente de la reacción de su amigo, el vaso terminó cayendo al suelo quebrandose por completo.

Inmediatamente ambos se agacharon para juntar los pedazos sin dejar de mirarse, tan cerca y sin perderse ningún gesto del otro, tratando de descifrar lo que tenían dentro, que en un momento dado Asuna desvió la vista bruscamente hacia abajo - Auch! - se había cortado un dedo con un trozo de vidrio, no era una cortada grande pero aún así la sangre se hizo presente de manera inmediata. Sabiendo que su amigo era muy sobre protector con ella - no te preocupes, no es nada - Kazuto no dijo nada, un completo silencio reinó durante unos segundos.

\- Asuna, debes irte... - la voz grave retumbó sería y cortante y la joven se sorprendió de su pedido, jamás le había pedido que se fuera es mas incluso él solía decirle que le gustaría que se quedara un poco mas de tiempo y ella encantada lo hacía aun a riesgo de ganarse un problema con sus padres.

Asuna levantó la vista hacía él, buscando una respuesta ante su repentino cambio de comportamiento pero al hacerlo se encontró con un Kazuto con una expresión afligida, temblaba levemente y el lugar donde antes descanzaban unos hermosos y cálidos ojos plateados, ahora eran reemplazados por un inerte mirar color oro, todo él parecía estar luchando contra algo.

\- Kazuto kun? - preguntó preocupada por la expresión en su rostro.

Kazuto por su parte, se llevó una mano a la cara tapando así su nariz y boca - TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! - gritó sin cuidar ser delicado con ella. La muchacha se asustó, jamás lo había oído o visto de esa manera ni siquiera aquella noche en la que se conocieron el lucía tan alterado como ahora.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Kazuto la tomó bruscamente del brazo, tanto que la hizo jadear de dolor y la guió al pasillo que daba a la entrada, echando y rompiendo todo a su paso - VETE! - volvió a repetir mientras se apoyaba del marco de la puerta de la sala. Asuna lo miró tratando de pensar si era buena idea dejarlo solo en ese estado - Te dije que te largues! No quiero verte! - la muchacha abrió levemente la puerta pero no dejó de mirar a su amigo, se notaba que estaba sufriendo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vete! - en ese momento el pelinegro cayó de rodillas y su respiración se volvió mas agitada. Asuna el ver esto cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta y empezó a correr hacía donde él estaba - te dije que te fueras...

En el instante en que llegó junto a él, se quedó completamente quieto, ya no temblaba, su respiración se normalizó, ya no se cubría la boca pero mantenía la vista en el suelo - que tienes kazuto - preguntó preocupada.

-Kazuto kun, estás bien? - sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Se agachó un poco para poder verlo y al hacerlo. Luego todo fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir. Kazuto estaba sobre ella, sujetándola fuerte de las muñecas comenzando a lastimarla. Su mirada con ese color tan inusual la miraba hambriento y con cierto deje de locura, no expresaba nada, parecía una persona completamente diferente como depredador sobre su presa y en efecto, era de esa forma.

Asuna intentaba zafarse cuando de un momento a otro el pelinegro tomó su mano, específicamente el dedo lesionado y se lo llevó a la boca saboreandolo lentamente provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

Al terminar, llevó su rostro al cuello femenino y lo delineó suavemente con la nariz para luego lamerlo delicadamente y por último depositar un dulce beso, cosa que provocó un jadeo en la muchacha ante el tacto y falta vergüenza de del pelinegro y cuando miró lo que el joven estaba haciendo se asustó al ver que lo próximo que iba a hacer era morderla. Dos grandes colmillos sobresalían de su boca muy cerca de su nívea piel donde antes solo había una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_

Este es mi primer aporte para la week, correspondiente al día 6 con **tema:** Romance de la vida y la muerte _(si, sé que el título no es original puesto que es el nombre del tema en sí, pero en serio que me pareció el mejor)._

Sumi, ahora si, este es tu verdadero regalo. Te aprecio, admiro y quiero mucho por esa razón intenté ponerle todo lo que te gusta a esta historia y lo que falta se verá en el siguiente cap ^^

Sé que te gusta hacer portadas pero quería que el regalo sea completo por lo que decidí hacerla yo misma, y ya ni recuerdo todo lo que hice porque andaba experimentando con todo XD

La historia está ambientada en la época victoriana, la época donde la doble moral estaba presente en el día a día, la clase alta tenía todo el poder sobre la economía y donde los matrimonios por conveniencia eran comunes, siendo las mujeres educadas para adoptar una actitud sumisa al casarse.

En fin, se supone que iba a ser un one shot, pero la idea se fue alargando que terminé por dividir la historia en dos caps _(espero XD)._

Música que usé de inspiración: _**"Decidiste dejarme"**_ de Camila, no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero es lo que escuchaba mientras escribía XD

#Presi XD.


End file.
